Hunting Things
by TheBloodyCookie
Summary: Les séries Teen Wolf et Supernatural étaient faites pour se rencontrer. Toutes les explications sont à l'intérieur. Au programme : Destiel, Sterek et un ship surprise ! Le rating ne restera pas indéfiniment à K
1. Chapter 1

Cette histoire a pour origine cette innocente photo : hpics . li / 8b8b824

Il s'agit d'un **C**ross-**O**ver Teen Wolf / Supernatural. Il est donc préférable que vous soyez familiers avec les deux séries.

**Disclaimer** : Supernatural ne m'appartient pas. Teen Wolf non plus. Les personnages encore moins. Je déteste ma vie.

**Rating : **très sage. Pour le moment.

**Pairings prévus :** Sterek, Destiel et ... un troisième ship mystère.

**/!\ Warning, Spoils **: Honnêtement, je ne me souviens pas _en détail_ des intrigues respectives des séries d'origines, je n'ai fait que prendre les éléments qui m'intéressaient. Donc, si il y a de légères incohérences, c'est de ma faute (certaines sont voulues). De ce fait, je ne peux pas non plus vous mettre systématiquement en garde contre les spoilers. Je m'en excuse d'avance. Grosso modo, l'histoire prend en compte toutes les saisons de chaque série, sans révéler à tout va des infos importantes. Je m'excuse encore pour ces explications foireuses.

**Bêta-reader** (et quasiment co-auteure) : Neij

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**I. PROLOGUE**

Dean regarda le garçon en face de lui avec incrédulité "des loups-garous dans ton LYCEE ?"  
Jackson fronça les sourcils. Ce mec était bizarre, pourquoi avait-il l'air de le prendre au sérieux au lieu de rire grassement en finissant sa bouteille ? En général ce genre de déclaration provoquait l'hilarité générale, à son grand plaisir, mais alors qu'est-ce qui clochait avec ces deux gars en face de lui ?

.

* * *

Ce prologue a été écrit par Neij (c'est ce qui m'a inspiré. En fait, tout le mérite de cette fiction lui revient)

La suite, c'est de moi !


	2. Chapter 2

J'allais pas vous laisser avec juste 2 lignes de prologue ! V'là le vrai début !

* * *

**II.**

"Les Winchesters ! Nom de Dieu ! Les Winchesters ! Jackson ! Espèce de chien alcoolique ! Pour une fois dans ta vie, tu pouvais pas la FERMER ?!"

Stiles faisait les cent pas dans la pièce principale du repère improvisé de la meute. Pour la première fois, Jackson ne pensa même pas à lui gueuler dessus en retour, il pressentait très clairement qu'il avait fait une grosse connerie (probablement grâce à son instinct animal). Ce fut Scott qui intervint.

"Stiles, on a pas tous accès aux dossiers de ton père. Explique nous, qui sont ils ?  
- Des chasseurs."

L'ensemble de la meute ne sembla pas relever pas la gravité de la situation. Erica poussa un léger ricanement.

"On arrive très bien à gérer une famille entière de chasseur, c'est pas deux pauvres types de plus qui vont faire la différence ! D'autant qu'à chaque pleine lune, on se contrôle de mieux en mieux."

Le fils Stilinski ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, plongé dans les dossiers de son père et ses propres embryons de recherches qu'il avait croisés avec l'activité supposée des Winchesters.

"Ils n'ont rien à voir avec les chasseurs de la famille Argent. Les ancêtres d'Allison sont spécialisés dans la chasse aux lycans... Pour eux, c'est une affaire de famille, une tradition plus qu'autre chose. Sans vouloir offenser."

Allison, également présente, hocha la tête pour signaler qu'il n'y avait pas de problème, elle même était intriguée par ces chasseurs dont elle ne connaissait rien.

Stiles se retourna et fusilla de nouveau Jackson du regard "Et de tous les mecs bourrés du bar, il a fallu que t'ailles raconter ta vie de louloup aux deux caïds à fusils ?!"

Derek, qui était resté à l'écart jusque là, coupa court au sujet :

"Arrête de t'agiter dans tous les sens et accouche. Qui. Sont. Ils ?"

Stiles releva doucement la tête vers le l'Alpha.

"Ce sont les deux meilleurs chasseurs des États-Unis. Probablement du continent tout entier. Et ils n'ont pas que des loups-garous à leur tableau de chasse : vampires, goules, wendigos, revenants, poltergeist ... merde ! jura-t-il en baissant les yeux sur ses papiers. Même des démons ! Ces mecs ont fait le tour de tous les scénarios d'horreur possibles !  
- Et tu as trouvé toutes ces infos dans les dossiers de police piqués à ton père ?  
- Non, pour la plupart, ce sont des recherches persos. Comme celles que j'ai fait sur les loups-garou.  
- Et tu trouves ça où ?  
- Google."

La meute le fixa avec une totale incrédulité. Lydia, elle, semblait s'ennuyer ferme. Le fils Lahey se pencha sur les documents étalés sur la table.

"Vampires ? Revenants ? Stiles, t'as trop regardé Twilight !  
- Isaac, il y a quelques mois, tu ne te serais jamais douté de l'existence des lycanthropes. Sérieusement le mecs ! Vous êtes les preuves vivantes que le surnaturel existe ! Vous, plus que quiconque, devriez être convaincus qu'il y a d'autres bestioles du genre dans la nature !"

Leurs croyances ébranlées, l'ambiance général devint plus lourde, teintée d'une inquiétude croissante. Sentant la menace, Derek prit son rôle d'Alpha au sérieux et demanda en grognant le plus de précisions possibles.

"J'ai rien de bien concret et très peu de détails, juste des rumeurs dans le meilleur des cas. Vous vous imaginez bien que ces mecs sont discrets. D'après leur réputation et les infos que j'ai récupérées, ils ont éradiqué chaque 'menace' partout où ils sont passés. Ce sont des pros. Et j'ai pas l'impression qu'ils aient un Code comme les Argents. Pour eux, chaque créature est une bombe à retardement : si elle n'a pas déjà goûté à la chair humaine, elle le fera tôt ou tard."

Stiles parcouru l'ensemble de la salle du regard, sa propre angoisse se reflétant dans le regard de tous ses amis. Il conclut :

"On a affaire à deux hommes de la trempe de Gérard Argent. Plus jeunes et plus doués."

"Et carrément plus hot" rajouta Lydia après avoir jeté un œil d'experte aux photos.

* * *

Les chapitres sont courts, oui. C'est pourquoi je devrais poster, normalement, tous les 3 ou 4 jours, tant que j'ai des chapitres d'avance.


	3. Chapter 3

**III.**

Quelques grognements plus tard, Stiles accepta la requête de Derek d'approfondir les recherches (il se retint de dire qu'il l'aurait fait de tout manière) ; Allison proposa de questionner sa famille. Les autres n'ayant pas la moindre expérience dans un domaine aussi cérébral furent consignés dans la planque : inutile d'aller remuer la queue devant les chasseurs. Quant à Lydia, elle promis de donner un coup de main à l'occasion à condition de pouvoir garder les photos des Winchesters pour les afficher dans sa chambre.

En route pour rentrer chez lui, le jeune hyperactif pensait à voix haute les infos pertinentes qu'il lui faudrait trouver :  
"L'idéal serait d'identifier leurs méthodes de chasse aux loups-garous ... Mais bon, ça va pas être facile s'ils ont effectivement eu affaire à toute la mythologie. Ou alors, ils doivent très certainement avoir un passé traumatisant et on pourrait les faire chanter ! ... Mouais... je me sentirai pas à l'aise de remettre sur le tapis la mort de leur hamster ou de leur petite sœur, on joue pas avec ça. (Même si c'est eux les chasseurs et nous les gibiers.) Ou alors en dernière urgence, genre pour sauver les miches de la meute. Mais pour ça, il faudrait au moins un moyen de faire pression. D'ailleurs si ça se trouve, ils avaient même pas de hamster. Qu'est-ce qu'un chasseur peut bien avoir comme animal ? Un truc résistant à toutes les bestioles surnaturelles... une tortue des Galapagos ? Un tatou ? Un kanima apprivoisé ? Un tamagochi ? Waaaah ! Elle est à qui la Chevrolet devant chez nous ?!"

* * *

Okay, je ne me souvenais plus à quel point celui ci était court. Peut être devrais-je faire une exception et poster la suite dans le week-end ...


	4. Chapter 4

Lorsque les chapitres sont trop courts, je devrais sérieusement envisager de les poster par deux. Mea Culpa.

* * *

**IV.**

"Papa ! Elle est à qui la beauté devant chez nous ? Pitié, dis moi que c'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire en avance !"

"Désolé Gamin, mais Baby n'est pas encore sur le marché. Ceci dit, tu as très bon goût."

Stiles tiqua à cette voix qui n'était définitivement pas celle de son paternel. D'un pas rapide il entra dans le salon où se trouvait son père assis en compagnie de deux hommes en costume.  
Deux hommes carrément sexy.  
Deux hommes dont il avait récemment vu la photo dans des coupures de presse.  
Deux hommes qui pourraient utiliser la tête de son meilleur ami comme trophée de chasse.

"C'EST VOUS !"

Encore une fois, sa bouche et son esprit furent involontairement synchronisés. Les regards étonnés, voire suspicieux, des deux chasseurs déclenchèrent chez l'adolescent une légère panique. Il se traita, mentalement cette fois ci, de crétin pour leur avoir mis la puce à l'oreille. Il fallait qu'il rattrape le coup !

"C'est vous ... les proprios de cette magnifique voiture là-dehors ?! C'est pas une Porsche mais ça doit sacrément bien marcher pour draguer les filles ! J'peux l'essayer ? Promis je fais super gaffe ! Je l'emmène jusque devant chez Lydia et  
- Stiles. S'il te plaît. Arrête d'embêter ces messieurs, ce sont des agents fédéraux.  
- Agents Young et May." (*)

Pour appuyer leurs propos, les Winchester sortirent de leur veste leur badge avec une telle aisance que ce ne devait certainement pas être leur première usurpation d'identité.

"Le FBI ? Si j'avais su, j'aurais fait un peu de ménage. À moins que vous ayez un mandat ? Vous êtes là pour moi ? J'avoue j'ai téléchargé les saisons de Friends mais Rachel est super belle et  
-Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça.  
- Vous êtes là pour quoi alors ?"

Ce fut son père qui répondit :

"Tu n'es pas sensé le savoir. Réponds juste aux questions de Mrs May et Young.  
- Alors je suis impliqué ? J'vous jure j'ai rien fait ! À part rentrer par effraction chez Scott ! En même temps c'est mon meilleur ami, il peut pas mal le prendre ... Il l'a mal pris ? C'est lui qui vous envoie ? Le salaud ! Le FBI carrément ! Il a de ces connections !"

L'un des Winchester, celui avec de longs cheveux brillants et soyeux, se leva. Le fils Stilinski eut le souffle coupé par la carrure de la "bête". Il faisait facilement deux têtes de plus que lui et à côté, même Derek aurait eu l'air d'un nain ; cependant, il paraissait beaucoup plus aimable que son frère, sûrement à cause de ses yeux de bébé chien. Stiles interrompit le court de ses pensées lorsque le géant s'adressa à lui avec une voix douce.

"On aimerait que tu nous dises tout ce que tu sais sur Derek Hale."

Et merde.

(*) Angus Young (ACDC) Brian May (Queen)


	5. Chapter 5

**V.**

#Allo ?#  
"Derek ?! C'est Stiles ! On a un problème ! - il prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle. - Les chasseurs ! Ils sont chez moi ! Enfin, non, plus maintenant ils viennent de partir. Écoute, ils se font passer pour des fédéraux ! Et ils m'ont posé des questions sur toi !"  
#Hein ?! Pourquoi moi ? Comment ils pourraient savoir quelque chose ?#  
"Je pense qu'ils ont fait la relation entre les meurtres du kanima et de Peter parce qu'honnêtement, pour des connaisseurs, l'histoire du puma était pas du tout crédible, et ensuite le lien avec ton arrestation ! Je crois pas qu'ils ont des preuves suffisantes mais ils vont fouiller, c'est sûr !"  
#Et toi, tu leur as dit quoi ?#  
"Que t'es un mec qui porte des blousons en cuir noir pour se la jouer mystérieux et que t'es sympathique comme une porte de prison. Et puis, je leur ai répété ce que tout le monde a déjà dû leur dire : que ta famille avait tragiquement périe dans un incendie il y a quelques années. ... Oh et puis que t'es quand même super hot.  
#Je vais dire aux autres de se faire plus que discrets. Et on va arrêter les entraînements dans la forêt le temps que ça se tasse. Du nouveau avec les recherches ?#  
"Tu crois sérieusement que j'ai eu le temps ? Je sors tout juste d'un interrogatoire et, comme je m'inquiète pour vous, je t'appelle directement histoire que tu connaisses les mouvements de l'ennemi. Alors non Big Bad Wolf, j'ai pas encore fait les recherches !"  
#Stiles.#  
"Quoi ?"  
#Ne me parles plus jamais comme ça si tu tiens à ta vie.#  
"Euh ... okay."  
#Oh, et Stiles ?#  
"Oui ?"  
#T'es pas mal non plus.#  
"... Hein euh quoi ? Derek ? ... Derek ! ... Allo ? Allo ?"


	6. Chapter 6

**VI.**

"Ouah. C'est du grand luxe."

Les frères Winchester arrivèrent devant la maison des Hale, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. D'un geste machinal, ils ouvrirent le coffre de l'Impala et chargèrent leurs armes de balles d'argent. Le temps de rajouter quelques couteaux du même métal dans les bottes et à la ceinture, et les deux chasseurs se dirigèrent vers le porche.

"Honnêtement, vu l'ambiance de la baraque, ça ne m'étonnerait pas si, en plus des loups-garous, on se chope un revenant ou deux. Sammy, tu retournes à la voiture prendre du sel ?  
- Je suis pas ton chien. Et c'est juste une reconnaissance de terrain."

Ils se séparèrent, Sam prenant les escaliers pour fouiller les pièces à l'étage tandis que Dean faisait le tour du rez-de-chaussée. Arme au poing, en alerte, prêts à voir surgir la bête à n'importe quel instant, ils ne laissèrent rien au hasard, analysant tour à tour chacune des salles calcinées.

"Sam ! Viens voir !"

Samuel rejoignit son frère dans le salon, tout en rapportant ces observations faites à l'étage au-dessus.

"J'ai trouvé un vieux matelas dans une des chambres. Soit le mec revient ici de temps à autres, soit c'est un squat pour SDF.  
- Si ce sont des SDF, ils ne se coupent pas souvent les ongles."

En suivant le regard de son aîné, Sam aperçu des traces profondes de griffures dans le parquet. L'espacement entre les éraflures prouvaient qu'il s'agissait manifestement d'une main humaine. Sans manucure.

* * *

Je sais que c'est court. Mais je vous assure que ça va s'arranger avec le temps ! Patience, jeunes padawans !


	7. Chapter 7

**VII.**

"Si tout le monde connaît cette rumeur de loup-garous, peut être que les traces qu'on a trouvées sont l'œuvre de gamins. Histoire de nourrir la légende, rien de mieux qu'une maison abandonnée et des traces de griffes.  
- Je pense pas. Elles étaient trop bien imitées. Et les jeunes ont tendance à en faire trop : si c'était le cas, on aurait trouvé des trucs plus sanglants, des cadavres d'animaux, ...  
- En tout cas, rien ne prouve que Derek Hale est concerné.  
- Mouais, c'est sa maison, son terrain, sa soeur ... oh pardon ... la moitié de sa soeur a été enterrée ici-même et personne ne peut nous dire où il vit. Et s'il pionce dans une maison à moitié cramée au beau milieu d'une charmante forêt lugubre, alors il est clairement suspect.  
- On le garde à l'œil, d'accord. Mais il est peut être juste marginal."

Les frères Winchester rangèrent leurs armes inutilisées et repartirent en direction de la ville. Ne pouvant attendre, Sam sortit directement son ordinateur portable à la recherche des légendes et mythes de Beacon Hill.

"Il n'y a pas grand chose de consistant... Il va falloir interroger les habitants.  
- Et où trouve-t-on les personnes les plus renseignées sur les histoires glauques qui traînent ?  
- Au lycée.  
- Super. Rien de mieux que d'écouter 200 versions différentes d'une histoire presque totalement inventée.  
- Arrête de râler, je sais que t'adores ça.  
- Pas vrai.  
- Vraiment ? Voir toutes ces jeunes filles se pâmer devant toi ... quelle torture !  
- La ferme Sammy !  
- Avoue, ça te manque les chasses classiques sans cataclysme biblique."

Dean resta silencieux quelques instants. C'était un certain soulagement de retrouver cette bonne vieille routine de chasseur après toute ce bordel apocalyptique. Les échappés du paradis ne valaient pas mieux que ceux des enfers. À une exception en trench-coat près.

"On se fait un vrai dîner ce soir ? J'ai pas envie de piller le distributeur du motel.  
- Volontiers."


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII.**

"Raaah ! Il me sort par les trous de nez ce gros crétin ! Il sait pertinemment que je ferais tout pour aider la meute, même si je n'en fais pas spécialement partie okay, mais je **refuse** d'avoir autant de poils, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il insiste autant, hein ?! C'est un jeu de pouvoir c'est ça ? Môsieur le grand méchant loup veut être le chef ! Il veut donner des ordres ! Et c'est Stiles qui trinque ! Scott ... Scott tu m'écoutes ?!  
- Hhmmoui ? Tu as choisi ?  
- Pas encore. C'est gentil à toi de m'inviter à manger, ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas fait un resto entre potes.  
- C'est ce que j'ai pensé, une soirée entre potes.  
- Allison n'était pas dispo, c'est ça ?  
- Nope.  
- Heureusement qu'il y a le bon vieux Stiles ! Je crois que je vais prendre un hamburger maison ... et toi ?  
- Je sais pas encore ... Tu pourras payer ? Ma mère a refusé de m'avancer de l'argent de poche.  
- Qu'est ce que je ferais pas pour"

Stiles ne s'interrompit pas parce que son meilleur ami ne l'écoutait pas, trop occupé à rêvasser, mais parce qu'il venait de reconnaître les deux hommes qui venaient d'entrer dans la brasserie.


	9. Chapter 9

**IX.**

Stiles sonda du regard les deux frères. Ils avaient abandonné les costards du FBI pour une paire de jeans, une chemise et un blouson épais. Moins glamour certes, mais ça correspondait mieux à leur truc de chasse. Il pouvait sans mal les imaginer courir après une quelconque créature vilaine pas belle avec un shotgun dans les mains. Le jeune homme pressentait que les Winchester avaient un style plus "bourrin" que les Argent. Après tout, c'était sûrement ce qui marchait le mieux vu qu'ils ne suivaient aucun code précis sinon "tuer avant d'être tué".

"Scott, ne te retourne pas. Ne fais pas de truc louche de lycanthrope. Les chasseurs sont deux tables derrière toi.  
- Des trucs louches de lycanthrope ? Tu crois quoi ? Que je vais aller pisser dans les plantes en levant la patte ?  
- Tu m'as compris... Attends, vous pissez vraiment comme ça ?!  
- Bien sur que non.  
- Vous pissez comment alors ?  
- Comme tout le monde !  
- Dommage, ç'aurait pu être drôle. ... Qu'est ce qu'ils disent ? Tu peux les espionner pour voir ?  
- Stiles, on pourrait pas juste manger et s'en aller ?  
- T'es sérieux ? Scott ! Tu veux vivre oui ou non ? Pense à Allison. Le deuil ne lui irait pas.  
- Okay, okay."

Deux tables plus loin.

"Awesome ! Ils ont des burgers steak, bacon et jambon grillé !  
- Dean ... T'as déjà entendu parler du cholestérol ?"

De retour chez le loup et son ami.

"Alors ?! Alors ?! Ils parlent stratégie ?  
- Crois moi, tu vas être déçu."


	10. Chapter 10

**X.**

"Dean ! Tu fous de la sauce de partout !  
- Décholé Shammy mais ch'est chuper bon."

Dean avala son énorme portion de hamburger avant d'essuyer grossièrement le ketchup qui coulait de son menton.

"Je comprends pas comment tu peux prendre plaisir à manger CA !  
- Ca, c'est de la salade et ça ne risque pas de me causer des problèmes cardiaques.  
- Conneries."

Tandis que l'aîné jetait son dévolu sur une assiette de frites, Sam ne touchait plus à sa salade, perdu dans ses pensées.

"Dean ...  
- Gnhhmm ?  
- Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe.  
- Un peigne, t'as vu tes cheveux ?  
- Je parle de l'affaire. Il y a un détail qui me chiffonne.  
- Accouche.  
- En fait, c'est l'absence de ce détail qui me gêne. Les traces de griffes, l'état des cadavres, on a pas encore pu faire la correspondance avec l'activité lunaire mais on manque d'infos...  
- C'est ça qui te préoccupe ?  
- Non, c'est le cœur.  
- Le cœ... Ceux des victimes étaient intact."

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard entendu.

"Pourquoi un loup-garou attaquerait quelqu'un si ce n'était pas pour lui dévorer le cœur, entre autres organes ou membres ?"

* * *

Merci encore de suivre cette petite histoire !


	11. Chapter 11

**XI.**

"Les ôkamis sont les cousins des loup-garous, mais eux ne mangent pas systématiquement le coeur.  
- Les ôkamis vivent au Japon. La seule fois où Bobby en a vu ici, c'était quand Ève est revenu du Purgatoire ... Cette bitch."

Sam regarda son frère mâcher rageusement une frite. Les souvenirs de tout ce qui était relié au Purgatoire n'étaient pas spécialement leurs préférés.

"Donc c'est définitivement un loup-garou.  
- Qui a les même goûts que toi Sammy. Pas de viande, juste de la bouffe de lapin."

Le truc le plus étonnant dans la vie de Dean Winchester, c'est qu'il a vu plus de Bitch Faces made in Sam que de femmes nues.

"Au lieu de critiquer, une fois encore, mes goûts pour la nourriture SAINE, aide-moi plutôt à trouver ce qui se passe dans la caboche de ce loup-garou."

Les minutes passèrent ... et la seul chose que Dean parvint à trouver fut l'apple pie sur la carte des desserts.

"Madison.  
- Euh non, moi c'est Dean. Tu sais, ton grand frère.  
- Nan, je veux dire, tu te souviens de Madison ? Elle a été agressée par un loup-garous, mais il ne l'a pas tuée.  
- Il l'a transformée. Tu crois que celui ci essaye de se faire des potes ? Et que parfois il y va trop fort et les gens meurent ?  
- C'est possible. La théorie de la meute tient la route.  
- Une meute ? Comme les vrais loups ? On a jamais vu ça.  
- On a pas eu énormément de cas non plus. Et ça se passait souvent dans les grandes villes où les "transformés" étaient livrés à eux-mêmes, souvent inconscients de leur condition. Ici, une meute pourrait facilement se développer sans se faire repérer. T'as vu la forêt ?  
- Sans se faire repérer ? Il y a eu des morts ! Bonjour la discrétion !  
- Peut être que les "jeunes" ont du mal à se contrôler ?  
- ... ça se tient. S'ils continuent à faire des erreurs, on pourra remonter jusqu'à la meute et se la faire."


	12. Chapter 12

**XII.**

Stiles vit le visage de Scott blanchir au fur et à mesure de la conversation. Il insista pour que son ami parle enfin.  
"Ils savent pour la meute. En un repas, ils ont déduit qu'il y avait une meute.  
- Comment ça déduit ? Les loup-garous vivent en meute, ils ne le savent pas ?  
- Ils n'ont jamais eu affaire à une meute avant.  
- C'est une bonne chose, non ?  
- Tu les as pas entendu ! Ils ont l'air de tellement maîtriser la situation...J'me sens mal.

- Oh ! Oh ! Super wolf ! Tu vas pas t'évanouir comme une fillette ?

- Ils sont en train de parler d'un génocide là ! Ils veulent trouver la meute et nous tirer une balle d'argent imprégnée d'aconit dans le cœur, les uns après les autres ! C'est des malades ! Et ils agissent comme si c'était une simple transaction, leurs battements de cœur sont lents et réguliers, ils sont calmes comme des tueurs pros !

Le fils Stilinski dut s'avouer que ce n'était pas réjouissant. Non seulement la présence de "légendes" comme eux pouvait zapper le moral des troupes mais, en plus, ils étaient désavantagés : les chasseurs commençaient à s'organiser tandis que la meute n'avait quasiment aucune information utile sur eux. Certes les Winchesters ne possédaient pas toutes les données, mais ce qu'ils avaient trouvé leur était suffisant : la chasse venait de commencer.

"Attends une minute ...ça, ça peut être intéressant... ils ne savent pas si on est nombreux.

- Donc ils flippent et ils vont nous laisser tranquille ?

- Euh ... non. Tu as entendu parlé d'un Cas' ? Ils pensent lui demander de l'aide.

- Pourquoi tout le monde s'imagine que je sais tout sur eux ?! J'ai PAS eu le temps de faire les recherches !

- Si ça peut être utile, le plus petit des deux ... comment c'est son nom ... Tim ? ... il a le cœur qui bat super vite dès qu'il parle de ce Cas'."


End file.
